


I'll Keep You My Dirty Not-So-Little Secret

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Infidelity, Multi, OT3, Post-Season/Series 02, Secrets, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen’s is that she needs Jack and Ianto more than she needs her husband. Jack’s is that he’s a little bit in love. And Ianto’s is much darker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You My Dirty Not-So-Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Gwen opened her eyes and let them roam around for a minute before she recognised her surroundings. _Shit._

She got up and padded across the bedroom to collect her knickers and bra, which had been dumped on the floor, and grabbed her jeans and shirt. Over on the bed, a pale but muscular arm reached out and patted the space she’d been inhabiting just a moment ago. _Double shit._

She fled to the bathroom, where she dressed in yesterday’s clothes and splashed water on her face, then brushed her fingers through her hair and swished some mouthwash she found in the cupboard. She examined her face in the mirror and sighed – apart from the messy hair and sleep-flushed cheeks, she looked herself. But then, she never had looked any different afterwards, even with Owen.

She reached into her pocket for her mobile. Five texts, four missed calls, and two voice messages, all from Rhys. She knocked her forehead hard against the mirror, swearing under her breath. _Shit shit shit!_ How could she be so _stupid_?

With another sigh, she unlocked the bathroom door, gathered her jacket and bag, and tiptoed out of the flat.

* * *

“If you’d stuck around this morning, I would’ve cooked us all some breakfast,” Jack’s loud declaration made her jump. She’d been the first one to get to the hub for a change, and hadn’t noticed his arrival.

She spun around in her work chair, but couldn’t meet his intense gaze. “I didn’t want to make things awkward,” she replied. “And…I had to check in with Rhys.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, leaning against her desk. “Okay. I won’t push you.” He shook his head and chuckled. “I know how you folks get about sex.”

“It wasn’t the sex, Jack. Not everything is about sex, you know,” she explained. “Well maybe you wouldn’t know, but anyway, this was about me betraying Rhys and not wanting to complicate things with you and Ianto.”

“Ah.”

“I know of some committed loving couples who invite another person to have sex with them to spice up their boring sex life, but it’s not like that, is it?” she asked.

Something flickered behind Jack’s eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Just then, Ianto materialised with two mugs in his hands. “Coffee?”

Gwen smiled her appreciation and took the proffered cup. “Thanks.”

He gave her a polite smile back, and handed the other mug to Jack, whispering, “Your office?” in his ear and walking away. Jack clasped Gwen’s shoulder before following him.

Gwen turned back to the incident report she was meant to have completed three days ago with a groan.

* * *

Jack shut the office door behind him. “How much of that conversation did you hear?” he sighed, leaning against the door.

“All of it,” admitted Ianto with a clear of his throat.

“Shit, I…” Jack ran the hand that wasn’t holding the coffee cup through his hair. “She’s good at what she does, but sometimes she has no idea.”

Ianto frowned, whether at the rare swearword or Jack’s statement Jack had no idea. “What do you mean?”

Jack stared at him. “You heard what she said.”

“Are you telling me she was wrong?” Ianto dared him. “That we _are_ a committed couple wanting to spice up our sex life?”

Jack pushed himself away from the door and walked over to his desk, putting down his coffee and moving a few steps closer to the other man. He stared into Ianto's eyes as he spoke. “I’m telling you that she made an assumption about our relationship without confirmation. An assumption that wasn’t entirely correct.”

Jack couldn’t – _wouldn’t_ – say it, but Ianto was excellent at reading him, and as he pulled Ianto in for a kiss he hoped his actions spoke louder than words. When the kiss ended, he added, grinning, “By the way, there’s no such thing as a boring sex life while I’m around.”

“I think I’ll have to test that hypothesis for myself,” Ianto smirked, hand moving southwards.

It had to be enough, Jack thought as he bucked into Ianto’s hand.

* * *

Ianto had never been more relieved that ordering stationery took almost no brainpower. He prided himself on keeping his work and sex life separate, but images of last night kept popping into his head. Jack had been standing behind him, kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt with a gentleness that was new for them, when Gwen had walked into Jack’s office. Eyes locked with Jack’s, she’d come over and kissed Ianto, and it had escalated from there, the three of them ending up at his flat.

He typed in the address of the tourist information office for the order form. The memory of Jack moving behind him while he was inside Gwen was worthy of pornography – it certainly gave him all the wanking material he would need for the rest of his life – but he knew Gwen would want to forget about the incident. Which was a shame, as it had been some of the best sex he’d ever had, intensified by it having been so long since he’d last been with a woman, but he understood. She wouldn’t want to dwell on cheating on her husband, and right now she’d be busy convincing herself that she’d needed a bit of comfort in a time of grief and that he and Jack had been there was just convenient.

Gwen’s ringing mobile stopped him from ordering fifty boxes of staples instead of five. With respect for her, he tuned out the one-sided conversation, until the word “murders” got his attention. He turned from his workstation to watch her.

“Andy, you know I don’t deal with ordinary cases like this… You think it’s…? Okay, fine, I’m pulling it up now.”

There was a long pause as she scanned whatever data had come up on her screen, then her eyes flickered to Ianto. “Yes, it’s our Ianto,” she said, meeting his eyes, and his blood ran cold.

_Fuck._

Gwen was still talking. “But I don’t think he’s capable of... He’s my friend, of course I believe in his innocence! … No, let _me_ question him, I’ll pass on any information… Thanks Andy. Bye now.” She put down the phone.

Ianto was frozen in place as she came towards him.

“The police have dug up, but not yet identified, the body of a middle-aged man who went missing seven years ago,” she told him, though she didn’t need to. He’d worked it out himself. “According to the records, he was found at your old Newport address. Ianto,” she said, putting a hand on his arm, “I’m going to have to ask you some questions.”

* * *

Unable to look at the accusations that were sure to be in Gwen’s eyes, Ianto cast his gaze down at the boardroom table, where they’d gone for at least the semblance of privacy, even though Jack was in his office and Tosh and Owen were gone. Ianto had answered the questions in honest detail, telling Gwen more about himself than he ever had in the whole time they’d worked together.

Jack walked in before Gwen could ask her next question. “Am I interrupting?” he enquired, frowning.

Ianto glanced up. Biting his lip and looking younger than his twenty-four years, he replied, “No, you should hear this.”

Jack sat in his usual chair at the head of the table and gestured for Gwen to continue.

“To recap, Ianto,” she said, though Jack knew it was for his benefit rather than that of his lover, who'd answered the questions himself, “the murder victim was your father.” If that surprised Jack, he didn’t let it show on his face. “The cause of death was poisoning, with arsenic in his coffee that _you_ made. His body was buried in your back garden and three days later you reported him missing.”

Ianto nodded his confirmation, still looking at the table.

“Sweetheart, I think you know what I’m going to ask next, and I want you to be honest with me,” she coaxed. “I’m on your side.” She looked straight at him and asked, “Did you kill your father?”

He met her eyes at last. “No,” he answered. There was no hesitation.

Jack leant forward in his chair, eyes darting between interrogator and suspect.

“Okay Ianto, I’m going to ask one more question, alright? Do you know who killed your father?”

“Yes.” Again, there were was no hesitation or reluctance. Then, in a whisper, “It was my mother.”

“And she died three weeks ago,” Jack finished.

In the silence that followed, he and Gwen glanced at each other, before the façade cracked and Ianto lifted his hand to his mouth, trembling. Jack was out of his chair and by Ianto’s side in a flash, pulling him up from his seat and into his arms.

Ianto didn’t relax though, and freed himself after a short moment. “I need to…” He ran out of the boardroom and out of the hub.

Jack strode to his office and shrugged on his coat, looking at Gwen, who’d followed him. “I should go after him,” he told her.

“No.” She shook her head, laying her hand on his arm. “He needs time to process. Trust me, I’ve seen this more times than I can count.”

Jack sighed. “So what do we know about Ianto’s dad’s death?” he asked.

“Not much, but it’s still ten times what the police have discovered,” she replied. “We know how Mr Jones died, and who killed him, but we don’t know the motive.”

“I think I do,” muttered Jack, but he wouldn’t explain himself, no matter how much Gwen questioned him. “More importantly, what are you going to do with this information?”

She took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself, looking up at him with her large hazel eyes. “I said I was on his side, and I meant it. He could be charged with perverting the course of justice, or accessory to murder, or patricide if there’s no evidence that his mother was the killer; I’m not telling the police anything.”

Jack froze. “You don’t need to, he’ll turn himself in,” he realised. He sprinted for the door, Gwen hot on his heels.

They caught up to Ianto in the carpark, dialling something on his mobile. Jack, still running, tackled him and rolled to cushion the landing. Gwen picked up the phone that had gone flying while Jack straddled Ianto’s stomach and pinioned his arms.

Eyes flashing, Ianto struggled to fight free. “Get off me!” he shouted.

Jack only tightened his grip on Ianto's wrists. “You were just a scared young boy, terrified of your father. I’m not letting you throw your life away in search of misguided atonement,” he growled. “Because you never find it, no matter how many years you spend looking. I _know_ , Ianto, I know how the guilt drags you down, and it never stops, no matter how hard you try to redeem yourself.” Voice hoarse, he released his hold to wipe his eyes, still staring down at Ianto. “Gwen’s not telling the police anything and you’re not going to prison, you’re staying right where you are.”

“Can you at least let me breathe?” murmured Ianto.

Jack stood up and yanked the younger man to his feet, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes. “You’d waste away in prison, and I can’t allow that. But you can be useful here, defending the Earth,” he insisted, nodding at Gwen, whose heels clicked as she walked over to them. “The world needs you, Ianto Jones, we – _I_ – need you.”

As Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist, Ianto asked in a soft voice, “Gwen? Why aren’t you telling the police?”

She came and hugged him from behind, her hands flat on each side of his chest. “I need your coffee, love – you’ve got me hooked.”

He snorted, and felt her lips curve against his shoulder blade. Resting his forehead against Jack’s, he whispered, “I need you too.” Then, secure in the embrace of the two people he trusted the most, he began to weep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d already had the idea in my head for a while to write something where Ianto murdered his father and Gwen finds out, and then BAM! your prompt led to this. It’s like nothing I’ve ever written before, but it was very interesting to write, so I hope you like it!


End file.
